Neji and TenTen!
by Neji-Hinata
Summary: Ah the lives of these two will never be boring, not while IM the author!
1. Pancakes!

Ten-Ten waltz into Neji house completely unannounced and unaware.

She finds Neji spwaled out on the ground,

"GASP! Neji? Whatre you doing here…"

Neji in a VERY droned out and unemotional tone expresses, "Leading cause of Death..is life"

Looks up and stares at Ten-Ten, emo basically pouring out his eyes.

,,,"NO NEJI YOU MUST BE HAPPY"

THWACK

Ten-Ten smacks Neji across the face.

Dramatically flies across the room, out the window, through the forest, by some old lady planting, and right into Lee.

The smoke clears and Lee sees Neji,

"Well butter my bun and call me a buiscuit, NEJI!! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS HAS BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR A REMATCH, I WILL WIN…this time!!! YESH!" Gai/Lee pose with sunset

Neji gapes.."crap"

* * *

Somtime later that has yet to be announced:

Neji is crawling back into his house for reason yet to be unknown, until he pulls a vert resistant Lee in with him.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FIGHT ME!!!" Tears streaming from his eyes.

Ten-Ten jumps up spewing her freshly made coffe with a spits worth of glitter all over Nejis xtremly nice home.

"NO ONE PATHECIALLY HOLDS NEJIS LEGS IN THERE AMRS BUT MEEEEEE"

Ten-Ten pulls out sword, "Have at you Master of Brow!!!"

Poke poke poke

Lee subdues to Ten-Tens mightyness and retreats still Balling.

Neji slams the door shut squeezing mr wiskers between.

Meow?

Neji sits at his couch and sighs,

"Hmmm maybe he hasn't seen the coffee that is now destroying his wonderfull work of art." Ten-Ten thinks out loud.

"GREAT GAZOOKS, THERES COFFEE DESTROYING MY WONDERFUL WORKS OF ART!!!" Neji jumps up and begings frantically patting at the coffee stains, though this would NEVER work (so don't try it) it magically disappears.

"Aw man" Ten-Ten moans "and I was hoping to use-"

Holds up can,

"Stain-Away, an all natural Stain remover, works 45 every time!!!

Order now and we'll throw in this fish, free of charge!"

Neji smiles "Lets eat pancakes!"  
"Everyone loves Pancakes!" Ten-Ten also smiles.

"ooooh Aunt Jamimaaaaaa!" Neji calls

Old lady pokes her head in through window, "yeeeeeeeees?!" she says sweetly

"How bout whipping us up some of your wonderful pancakes?!" Neji asked still smilling

"MAKE THEM YOURSELF LAZY BONES, COMES IN THE BOXES NOW!" Throwing a box of Aunt Jamimas pancake mixing box smacking Neji in the face…


	2. Romance at its Finest

**Authors Note:**

**So this is A TenTen Neji story, and I decided to write one because it resembles me and my Wife!**

**Bc Im Neji and shes TenTen!**

**Oh and dont worry about calling the police, shes not THAT abusive in real life!**

**Althought I cant say that about mr wiskers **

* * *

On the 12th floor of a very random building TenTen awaits Neji. 

Approaching from behind is, Neji. "My TenTen. [Soap Opera Attitude

"The Sun sets, you are but a mere speck to the univers eye. But to me, the universe is but a smeck to you."

He begins to slowly go closer, lessing the space between them

"Oh neji.." she slowly begins to turn…

"ARE YOU FALLING ME FAT? YOU &&$&$ IM GONNA &$#(& UP YOUR )(&$$&( AND THEN TAKE YOUR &$$#& TWIST IT AROUND YOUR &$#$# AND THEN-"

* * *

_In the hostipal an hour later:_

Neji lies in a full body cast

"Oh Neji can you ever forgive me?" Tears stream from her face.

"I should have known you were complimenting me, but because of the fact that this is a Humor/Romance I had to beat the ever loving crap out of you…"

Neji: "mmmhmimur."

TenTen: nods "me too."

Door burst open, nurse running in all in a hurry, door snacking mr wiskers inbetween it.

Meow?

"What is it nurse?" TenTen gasps

" I just saved a BUTT load of money on my insurance by switching to geico….oh and we need this bed for a patient so Neji can go home now."

"But hes in a full body cast."

"I SAID GO HOME!" Kicks neji out the window.

TenTen gasps, "I left the oven on."

Skipps back home.

* * *

_1 hour later at the hospital:_

TenTen comes running up to Neji still lying on ground,

"Neji omigosh Im so sorry, I totally forgot."

"mimurahmmmim"

"What?"

"murmimyurmah"

"Here hold on a sec"

TenTen takes of the bandages around his mouth and Neji weezes out, "w-w-w-water"

TenTen smiles, "Oh how insensitive of me its hot of course you want water."

TenTen picks neji up and throws him into a perfectly placed lake right by the hospital.

"BE RIGHT BACK, GOTTA GET MA SUIT!" TenTen yells to Neji.

_

* * *

_

_At the Bottom of the Lake:_

Nejis Dead

* * *

_News Later the Night_

"Hello IM a random person only here to report the news:

Tonight story: A young ninja student found dead at the bottom of the convinetly placed lake by the hospital.

In for questioning is his girlfriend TenTen, IM not exactly sure if she has a last name but…whatever." She sighs.." I need a drink" walks off camera.

_

* * *

_

_Back at Neji house:_

TenTen walks in, Nejis eating KFC in the kitchen

"Neji? But I was- just-"

"I was brought back for reason Im about to describe in numbered order:

1st Im based on the author and

2nd a 2 chapter story wouldn't exactly be award winning."

"oooh, all has become clear."

Meow?


End file.
